Natsu's bet (NaLu)
by StiCy4ever and ever
Summary: This is about a bet Natsu makes with Lucy and they find out their feelings for each other
1. NATSU BET

Lucy's face blushed at the sight of a pink hair fire mage plop in through the doors.  
Lucy smiled "hey, Natsu whats going on" he smiled "I have a bet for u how about it, Luce" she smiled and nodded.  
He whispered in her ear "okay, if I mess up on our next mision then I'm your slave for a year if I win I get to sleep in your bed for a year with you in it and you can't bother me or another year is added on" he smiled to his words.  
Lucy's face turned red as she thought "DEAL!" she felt she was making a mastake.  
The next day Lucy was waiting for Natsu

* * *

**Yesterday after Lucy left flash back** "_hey Mira, can u do me a favor" Natsu giggled "sure thing what is it" "well me and Lucy made a bet and I was wondering if u_ _would take down any misions I would mess up at" Mira smiled and nodded.  
_** End of the flash back**.  
Natsu walked in Fairy Tail "Natsu finally your here" Lucy searched the board in Lucy's mind_ where are all of the explosive misions._  
Mira winked at Natsu "Mira!" Juvia whispered in Lucy's ear "here Juvia saved this for you" Juvia giggled Lucy read: 5,000 jewl for gasoline mision "perfect thanks Juvia" Lucy laughed.

* * *

**On the mision **Lucy thought and hoped _I hope some bandits come and try to steal the gasoline and Natsu would end up blowing it up.  
_ **After the mision **"what in the world happened every thing was ok no nothing, Damn it Natsu won" Lucy frowned at the tought of going to sleep and waking up to Natsu.  
But, she couldn't help it but she wanted to want to date him.

* * *

**Later that day at Fairy Tail **"hey Luce, ready to head back to your house" he had a huge grin on his face "ok it is gitting late bye Levy" Lucy waved bye to everyone and headed off with Natsu.  
**At Lucy's place** Natsu took off his shirt and lied down in bed Lucy took a shower, put on her pjs, wrote a chapter to her novel, and then ploped in bed with Natsu.  
His warm arms pulled her close and they drifted of to sleep.  
That morning Lucy felt something unplesent between her legs in her head_ Natsu Dragneel has a boner what the hell its getting bigger.  
_Lucy tried to get free but stopped at a mumble coming from Natsu "Luceeeeee" Lucy just listened "take it of...".  
He better not be dreaming about what I think he's thinking about "let's have seeeeeeeecksssss".  
Lucy broke free and yanked the blanket away with out waking him and sees a very strange spot on her sheets "no he didn't".  
While waiting on Natsu to wake Lucy wrote 5 chapters and took 2 baths got dressed and made breakfast suddenly Natsu woke up from the smell of eggs ."  
Here Natsu breakfast in bed I'll meet you at the guild" "Wait, Luce" Natsu ate his breakfast and then got up and noticed a wet spot on his pants "Luce ill be right back" he ran to the restroom.  
He cleaned his pants and walked out but saw Lucy looking at the spot on her sheets with a blush across her face.  
**What will happened next sorry to end early but I'm tired leave me some ideas of what to do next thanks for reading!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy w...what are you doing" he hoped in front of her she shakes her head.  
"Natsu what did you dream about" she asked even thought she already knew.  
"SOCKS" Lucy tilted her head "socks?" (**In. Natsu's. Head switch the o to an e and what do you get hahahah).**  
Lucy and Natsu walk to the guild together.

* * *

**Later at the guild. **"Good morning you two" Mira smiled with toughs hearts floating every which way.  
Mira what do I do if Natsu is acting sexual" Mira giggled "just act and wear sexy things Lucy" **Back at Lucy's place.  
** Lucy put on a t-shirt silky underwear and she was bra less "Luce what are you wearing" Lucy climbed over Natsu and he forgot his name right then and there and laided Lucy on her side of the bed.

* * *

**The next day.  
**Lucy woke up and was stuck there she couldn't break free "what happened last night more than my sheets are wet I am too" Lucy looked at his flawless face no zits nothing.  
She started to feel him all over starting with his face smooth and soft.  
She felt his abs and then she touched it it was hard and wet.  
She looked at his face a grin appeared she woke him "that's another year Lucy" Lucy's eyes widened "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" she felt like crying.  
Lucy was mad but then it pissed her off when he said "it's sad because it felt good too".

* * *

**On the way to the guild walking past the river.  
**Lucy looked up at Natsu feeling a bit sorry for slapping him but not that bad. Lucy butt bumped Natsu **on accident **she said and he fell in while she was laughing he got out and picked her up then tossed her in.  
He busted out laughing "Shhhhh your to loud Natsu" she still couldn't get over her feelings she felt as if she was going to explode. He's laughing and doesn't realized I'm pissed off now.

* * *

**I'm sorry for ending so early ;.( **


	3. WHAT HAPPEND NATSU

**Over at the guild. **"Hey Natsu can we go on a job now or you want have anywhere to stay for another year but your nasty place" Lucy looked disgusted.  
Natsu just nodded his head and walked over to the request board.  
He found and mission the gave it to Lucy for her to read.  
She read out loud 20,000 yen to capture a beast.  
Her eyes gazed at the paper reading it back over carefully.  
"Ok lets go" Lucy smiled on the train Natsu was laying in Lucy's lap waiting for there arrival.

* * *

**On the mission something happens that changes Natsu's life for ever.  
**"Lucy wake up LUCYYYYY!" tears roll down Natsu's face "Lucyyyyy please wake up" Natsu picks up Lucy and carries her back to Fairy Tail.**  
**

* * *

**Back at the guild.  
**Levy and Erza runs over to Natsu "what happened" Natsu still had tears in his eyes " I couldn't protect her it was to stronger here take her to the infirmary" Natsu handed her over to Erza and Levy.  
Mirajane told Natsu to follow them once they were in the room Happy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, and Natsu stayed by her side except to get food and that was it. Natsu held her hand "well I guess the bet is over, Lucy" he sat there for 3 years but everyone came and went in and out.  
"Lucy its time to wake up you have slept for 3 years now" Gray walked in after what her heard "Natsu she dead" Natsu turned to Gray and slapped him "shut up shes still alive I know I feel it" tears strolled down his face Gray too had tears in his eyes.  
"He will never learn that once shes dead shes dead" Gray ran crying.  
Natsu left with Happy still there asleep in Lucy's arms he went to get some food but wounded up at Lucy's place standing there look at the building "Lucy" he whispered.  
Natsu jumped in the window hoping to see Lucy there but he didn't he lied in Lucy's bed trying not to fall asleep but he did.

* * *

**In Natsu's dream  
"**_Natsu over here" a beautiful blonde hair girl stood waiting on Natsu.  
He ran over "Natsu wake up I'm not real" she smiled "now wake up"_.  
Natsu woke up and Happy and Erza was standing there crying not tears of sorrow but tears of joy.**  
**

* * *

**Try to guess what happends in chapter 4 P.S. Don't be haten. :)  
Lucy: How long have I been out  
Erza: Going on 4 years now  
Lucy: Darn  
Erza and Lucy: Next time Lucy's awakening  
Lucy: Finally I thought I would be asleep forever**


	4. Lucy's awakening

Natsu, Happy, and Erza ran back to Fairy Tail to see a crowed.

Lucy's celestial spirits were all there to everyone was laughing and having fun.

When the doors open to Natsu, Erza, and Happy standing there out of breath.

Natsu just ran though the crowed to Lucy's cold arms.

Tears stream down both their faces.

Natsu yells out "I Love Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy was still crying his heart opened to Lucy

Their lips came together and everyone said "celebration time."

So everyone got drunk like Cana was all day

Natsu was Lucy's Romeo suddenly Romeo did appear and asked "will Windy like me."

Windy heard and gave Romeo a kiss on the cheek.

Gajeel and Levy were hugging and kissing.

So was Mira and Freed and there was me and Natsu.

Our lips came together and we stayed like this almost all night.

All of Fairy Tail was in love that night.

**Afew years later**

"Lucy do you take Natsu to be your man"

"I do"

"Same for you Natsu"

"AYE SIR"

"You may kiss the bride"

Their lips met and Lucy was now Lucy Dragneel.

**Sorry for the short ending but it's a fin**


End file.
